


Harina

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [8]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Adicción, Aliens, Depression, Dolorosa - Freeform, F/M, La verdadera historia de Toby, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Teamwork, Torture, Y no se lo merece, amistad, es triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Conocemos la historia de Jim y de Claire los años siguientes a lo acontecido en la Noche Eterna, ¿pero qué le sucedió a Toby? ¿Por qué dejó de hablar con Jim y con Claire? Situado siete años después de "Monstruo: Jim & Claire".





	Harina

**Author's Note:**

> Si no habéis leído ninguno de los one-shots de esta colección convendría que lo hicierais, sobre todo porque hay muchas referencias de los mismos en este one-shot.

—Mierda.

Toby Domzalski nunca había sido alguien que fuera propenso a soltar palabrotas, pero cuando abrió el armarito de la cocina y la bolsa de harina caducada había resbalado del estante para caer en el suelo, no pudo evitarlo. El azulejo negro y blanco amarillento fue cubierto por una densa capa de harina que le costaría horrores limpiar.

Suspiró cansado.

Su abuela se habría reído con ternura por su torpeza, pero hacía tiempo que no había risas en su casa. Cogió la escoba y se puso a barrer sin mucho entusiasmo e intentando no pensar demasiado. Cosa que, por lo general, no se le daba nada bien. La Señora Norris entró en la cocina mientras Toby terminaba de barrer, manchando sus patitas de harina lo suficiente como para dejar un rastro por toda la casa. Toby intentó detenerla, pero la gata siseó tan pronto él se acercó y salió corriendo, dejando la marca de sus patas en la moqueta del salón.

—Estúpida gata —musitó él antes de perseguirla. 

La gata había subido al piso superior hasta la habitación de su abuela. Es curioso, aunque hacía cinco años que Nana había muerto, Toby había evitado entrar en su habitación desde el día después de su funeral, cuando había retirado todas las pertenencias de Nana. Mejor antes que después, había pensado entonces. Ahora era una habitación vacía y desnuda, con los muebles cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo y embadurnada con un fuerte olor a cerrado, muy diferente al suave aroma a jazmín que la abuela solía echarse por las mañanas. 

Toby sacudió la cabeza.

La Señora Norris se había escondido debajo del somier de la cama. Toby la llamó, pero la gata volvió a maulló malhumorada. El joven chasqueó la lengua. La Señora Norris era la última gata de su abuela que quedaba en casa y era una vieja gruñona que le odiaba, pese haber compartido vivienda por más de seis años. Nana la había cogido de la calle en una de las veces que había salido sola y no había sabido volver a casa. Toby se había vuelto loco buscándola y se la encontró en un callejón, sucia y despeinada, acariciando a aquel gato pulgoso y maloliente. Nana no le había recordado en el momento que la guió hasta el coche de Darci para regresar a casa, pero no permitió que le arrancaran a la gata de sus brazos. La Señora Norris fue la última gata que su abuela acogió en su hogar y, probablemente, fue su favorita hasta que murió. El resto de gatos que habían en casa o se marcharon o habían muerto, espantados por tener que quedarse a vivir solos con él. Era curioso, pero incluso cuando AAAAAARGH vivía en casa, los gatos se llevaba mejor con él y eso que el troll tenía una tendencia incorregible para devorarlos. 

Ahora, sin embargo, sólo estaban él y la Señora Norris.

—Sal de ahí, tonta —le pidió Toby tumbándose con doloroso esfuerzo en la moqueta para mirarla cara a cara.

La gata le enseñó los dientes y Toby sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con ella. Alargó la mano para cogerla, pero la gata le dio un zarpazo. Toby siseó de dolor. Había sido incapaz de limarle las uñas y ahora le había hecho sangrar. Observó cómo la sangre grisácea y densa salía levemente del corte. Toby fulminó a la gata y ésta reaccionó aterrada escapándose a todo correr, dejando el rastro de harina tras de ella. 

—Voy acabar con esa gata —murmuró para sí.

Toby tendía hablar sólo. Supuso que era una de las consecuencias de estar solo todo el tiempo. Antes, incluso después de que le dejara, Darci le llamaba todos los días para preguntarle qué tal estaba. No había hablado con AAAAAARGH desde que le había obligado a largarse y hacía años que hablaba con Jim o con Claire.

Jim.

¿Hacía cuánto que no hablaba con él? Toby ya ni se acordaba. Hacía tiempo que había cambiado de número de teléfono y ni se había molestado en informarles o en añadirles a sus contactos. En realidad, su móvil tenía muy pocos contacto ahora, destacando entre sus favoritos los servicios de comida a domicilio. Sólo guardaba el teléfono de Darci para emergencias super extremas que requería la interacción con otro ser vivo que no fuera un animal que anduviera a cuatro patas. Aunque Darci hacía tiempo que ya no le llamaba.

Escuchó a la Señora Norris maullar en el piso inferior y Toby reposó su cabeza contra la polvorienta moqueta, preguntándose si no sería mejor ahogarla en la bañera y olvidarse de ella. 

La gata volvió a maullar más alto. 

Sí, debería ahogarla. Total, Nana ya estaba muerta y se haría un favor a sí mismo.

Cuando consiguió levantarse del suelo, Toby rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pijama el bote de analgésicos que siempre llevaba encima. Se tomó tres pastillas sin la necesidad de beber agua. Después, bajó las escaleras con lentitud, preguntándose si sería más fácil ahogarla en el fregadero o en la bañera. Observó como la moqueta estaba totalmente manchada de harina, ya no sólo por la gata sino por sus propios pies. Se pasó la mano por sus pies sucios por andar siempre descalzo por un suelo que llevaba tiempo sin limpiar y una moqueta que rara vez se acordaba de pasarle la aspiradora, pero no tuvo éxito para quitarse los restos de harina. Se limpió la mano en el pantalón de su pijama y miró la hora en su teléfono para vigilar de que iba bien de hora para ver “El precio justo”. 

Entró a la cocina sin apartar la vista del móvil cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado sobre la encimera de su cocina. Toby se llevó tal susto que el teléfono resbaló de sus gordinflones y sudorosos dedos hasta el suelo, rompiéndose la pantalla en mil añicos. Sobre la encimera una mujer joven estaba sentada acariciando a la Señora Norris. Su pelo era blanco platino y estaba recogido en un moño despeinado. Al principio pensó que llevaba guantes, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta que sus manos eran negras azabache de por sí. Iba vestida con unos tejanos negros, una blusa azul y una cazadora negra. Pese a estar acariciando al gato con mimo, su expresión era muy seria, casi diría que hasta severa. La joven había alzado la vista en su dirección tan pronto Toby se hubiera sobresaltado por su presencia y observó que al menos sus ojos parecían ser los mismos de siempre. Claire siempre había tenido una mirada cálida, pero le sorprendió que esta vez no mostraran ningún tipo de emoción. 

—Hola Toby —saludó ella sin sonreír.

—Hola —respondió él sin más mientras recogía su teléfono roto del suelo que seguía cubierto de harina.

Claire le observó en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar a la gata. La Señora Norris alzó su patita hacia su mano, con cuidado de no arañarla. Claire asintió con la cabeza.

—Dice que llevas tres días sin darle de comer.

—¿Ahora también hablas con los animales? —preguntó él molesto.

—Toby…

El joven la ignoró y sacó una lata de comida de gato del armario. La abrió y la dejó sobre la repisa, sin molestarse en ponerla sobre un plato. Al fin y al cabo, tenía prácticamente toda la vajilla pendiente de fregar. La Señora Norris hizo parkour entre todos los desperdicios que había sobre la encimera para llegar a la lata de comida. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta mientras saboreaba a gusto aquel maravilloso plato de comida. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Claire?

—Tu casa es una puta pocilga, T.P. —comentó ella ignorando su pregunta y arrugando la nariz sin aún bajarse de la encimera—. ¿Por qué el suelo está lleno de harina?

—Me apetecía revolcarme en ella —contestó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

Claire soltó un suspiro impaciente e hizo un gesto con su mano. Toby observó cómo la negrura de sus manos se extendía por sus muñecas y cómo todo lo que había a su alrededor empezó a moverse. La harina del suelo se elevó en el aire para volver a meterse en su bolsa de papel. Los cartones de pizza, los envoltorios de chocolatinas, los paquetes de fideos instantáneos y otros muchos desperdicios que ya no estaban sólo en la cocina sino por toda la casa empezaron a acumularse en una bolsa de basura. Claire bajó de la encimera cuando se aseguró de que el suelo estaba limpio e hizo otro gesto con la mano para que el estropajo fregara los platos, la aspiradora cobrara vida para recorrer la casa de arriba abajo y un montón de trapos húmedos recorrieran las superficies de los muebles manchados de polvo y comida. Toby cerró los ojos molesto por la luz cuando Claire descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas de par en par. En menos de quince minutos su casa estaba reluciente.

—¿Quién te crees que eres ahora? ¿Mary Poppins? —dijo Toby con un retintín infantil.

—Dúchate, Toby —le ordenó Claire ignorando una vez más sus comentarios hirientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir a mi casa y actuar como si fueras mi madre?

Claire le analizó de arribo a abajo muy seria y Toby sintió su piel ponerse de gallina cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de negro y unas líneas, similares a unas venas, negras y púrpuras salieron de los mismos, cubriendo todo su rostro.

—Toby, dúchate ya.

El joven no se atrevió a desobedecer. Hacía tiempo se había enfrentado a esa versión de Claire y no quería arriesgarse a perder ninguno de sus miembros. Sabía muy bien que Claire que si cabreaba a Claire, ésta no dudaría en cortarle un brazo sin sentir el más mínimo ápice de pena por él.

Supuso que había sido una de las consecuencias de haberse dejado dominar por la magia.

Eso y vivir con trolls.

Claire había dejado una muda limpia sobre la taza del váter. Toby se desnudó y evitó mirarse al espejo. No le gustaba mirarse desnudo. Antes, pese a su sobrepeso, no había tenido problema. Pero ahora estaba aún más gordo por la falta de ejercicio y los atracones de comida de basura, por no hablar de que estaba cubierto de cicatrices de escalpelos y puntos. Le repugnaba cada una de ellas, desde la que recorría todo su cuero cabelludo hasta las marcas de los seis agujeros de la laparoscopia. Siseó de dolor cuando se golpeó contra el pie de la bañera y entonces recordó que todavía llevaba el parche puesto en el ojo. A veces se le olvidaba que no tenía ojo izquierdo y ahora era incapaz de calcular bien las distancias.

Curioso, porque solía sufrir pesadillas de la intervención todas las noches que no se tomaba los calmantes.

Toby se tomó la ducha con calma, sobre todo para fastidiar a Claire. Además, tenía esperanzas de que si tardaba demasiado se marcharía por dónde había venido. Sin embargo, la escuchó al rato golpeando su puerta.

—¡Toby, no tengo el día! 

Fastidiado por la insistencia de la bruja, Toby cerró el grifo del agua que ya se había quedado fría. Se secó despacio, siempre con el miedo fantasmal de que pudieran abrirse sus cicatrices de nuevo. Pasó la toalla por el pelo, pero no se molestó en arreglárselo. ¿Para qué? No tenía intenciones de salir de casa. Se vistió, se puso el parche del ojo y salió al descansillo donde Claire le esperaba cruzada de brazos y observando las fotos de familia de los Domzalskis.

—Tienes sopa en la cocina —comentó Claire sin apartar la vista de la foto de su madre.

—No tengo hambre —se quejó él.

Claire giró la cabeza a su dirección y con rostro imperturbable dijo:

—Me da igual, cómetela.

Toby se preguntó si Claire lo había dejado con Jim. No estaba muy puesto en el estado de su relación desde que había dejado de hablar con Darci, pero le resultaba extraño que Claire hubiera venido desde tan lejos ella sola para verle a él. Además, casi hubiera jurado que ella seguía muy cabreada por lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Por no mencionar que ni ella ni Jim habían intentado retomar el contacto con él desde entonces.

Algo no cuadraba.

El fuerte olor a lejía y a desinfectante que Claire había utilizado para limpiar la casa le generaba arcadas, pero cuando el intenso aroma a la sopa de verdura casera le llegó a sus fosas nasales se le revolvieron las tripas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no comía comida de verdad? Demasiado, casi podría jurar que se había vuelto intolerante a ese tipo de alimento.

—Siéntate.

La voz de Claire a su espalda hizo que diera un bote del susto.

—¿Quieres matarme del susto?

Claire no respondió. Esperó a que Toby se sentara a un extremo de la mesa para ella hacer lo mismo en el otro. Comió mientras ella le observaba en silencio con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla. Se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza, pues le estaba mirando, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos en ninguna parte. De repente, preguntó:

—¿Qué medicación tomas al mediodía?

Toby alzó las cejas sorprendido por su pregunta.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa eso?

—Porque me importa —respondió ella levantándose de la silla y dando un barrido a la cocina—. ¿Tienes pastilleros o coges directamente de la caja?

—De la caja —contestó él.

—¿Dónde está la última prescripción de medicinas que te hizo la Doctora Lake?

Toby sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, hace más de un año que no la veo. Lo habré perdido.

Claire chasqueó la lengua claramente irritada, pero no le lanzó el sermón que la gente le echaba habitualmente por no querer tomarse la medicación. Estaba seguro de que Claire estaba esforzándose en no discutir con él, aunque necesitaba pocas excusas para hacerlo. La bruja no necesitó usar su magia para encontrar las medicinas, siempre había sido demasiado intuitiva para ese tipo de cosas.

—La mayoría de estos medicamentos están caducados —Claire volcó el cajón de las medicinas sobre la mesa—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no tomas los del riñón y los del páncreas? Por no mencionar que con la dieta de mierda que estás llevando tu diabetes ha tenido que empeorar y estas inyecciones tienen fecha de expedición de hace dos años. —cogió los tres botes de analgésicos que a Toby le habían llegado antes de ayer—. De esto ya veo que no te sobra. 

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti si me medico o no, Claire? No os he visto ni a ti ni a Jim preocupados por eso en años.

Claire tiró los botes de analgésicos con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que los plásticos se reventaron y las pastillas se desperdigaron por el suelo. Aterrado de quedarse sin lo único que amainaba su dolor, Toby se lanzó al suelo con tal brusquedad que volcó el plato de sopa. Sabía que la escena debía ser patética. Un gordo sin ojo al borde del llanto por rescatar los calmantes que tanto quería. Claire le observó entre atónita y enfurecida.

—¿En qué te has convertido, Toby? ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?

—Dirás en qué me han convertido, Claire —replicó él con rencor—. Yo no elegí esto.

—¿Engancharte a los analgésicos y a abandonarte no ha sido tu elección? Una cosa es que lo que te pasó y otra muy distinta… esto —Claire le señaló de arriba abajo asqueada—. Al menos cuando nos mandaste a la mierda parecías dispuesto a empezar desde cero, lejos de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con lo sobrenatural y lo mágico. Aunque no lo compartieramos, AAAAAARGH, Jim y yo respetamos tu decisión de que quisieras expulsarnos de tu vida.

—¿Respetar? ¡Si casi me mataste de un ataque de ira! ¡Estaba hospitalizado y tú parecías dispuesta a mandarme al vórtice oscuro con tu amiga Morgana!

—¿De qué puto vas? —chilló ella furiosa.

La casa entera empezó a temblar, como si sucediera un terremoto, y Toby se echó para atrás. El cuello y el escote de la bruja estaban cubiertos ahora de venas negras y púrpuras y sus ojos negros habían adquirido tonalidades moradas. Sin embargo, Claire no se movió. Apretó sus puños negros con fuerza y respiró muy hondo. Al poco, la casa dejó de temblar y Claire había vuelto a su estado de siempre.

—¿Ves? ¿Y quieres que retome una vida normal con amigos como tú? —escupió él casi sin pensarlo.

Por primera vez, Claire parecía herida por sus crueles palabras.

—Esto es lo que soy, Toby, no puedo cambiarlo —sentenció ella con tristeza—. Pero al menos yo acepto lo que soy. 

—Aceptas que eres una bruja y puedes hacer magia, ¡fíjate que pedazo de problema! —replicó él con amargo sarcasmo.

—Acepto que soy el recipiente de Morgana y una parte de ella vivirá en mí para siempre. Además de ser la pareja del Cazador de Trolls y la responsable de su seguridad, cosa que he fallado en cumplir.

Un silencio grave inundó la pequeña cocina. Sólo se oía el goteo del grifo estropeado del fregadero y a la Señora Norris lamiéndose las patas. Los ojos de Claire estaban inundados ahora por las lágrimas y parecía estar esforzándose en ahogar los sollozos que querían salir de su pecho.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jim?

Claire se sentó en el suelo junto a él. Se apoyó contra uno de los muebles bajos de la cocina y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

—No… no lo sé. Le secuestraron y he seguido el rastro hasta aquí, pero la energía mágica que hay en Arcadia es demasiado grande y no consigo localizarle. 

—¿Secuestrado? —exclamó Toby aterrorizado y preocupado—. ¿Quién ha podido atreverse hacerlo? Jim mide casi dos metros y podría hacer que uno se cagara de miedo con sólo enseñar los dientes.

Claire le fulminó con la mirada, pero no replicó. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Jim que no parecía consciente de los cambios que su novio había sufrido. Cuando Jim abandonó Arcadia su transformación había sido significativa, pero tampoco radical. Era fácil ver a Jim en su forma de medio troll. Pero su reencuentro no es que hubiera sido… sencillo. Ni mucho menos feliz. Cuando Claire y Jim fueron a rescatarle de aquel lugar endemoniado, Jim había reaparecido en su vida tras haber vivido la peor de sus pesadillas, con la armadura del Eclipse cubierta de sangre y muy cambiado. Mucho más troll y mucho menos humano. Toby nunca llegó a saber si aquella era una alucinación causada por la medicación o la realidad, pero se desmayó tan pronto se había quedado sin voz del grito que había soltado al ver al que un día fue su mejor amigo.

No había vuelto a ver a Jim desde entonces, pero sí a Claire. Cuando le trasladaron a una habitación privada del hospital de Arcadia, ella estaba a su lado a la espera de que recobrara el reconocimiento. Por un momento pensó que, a excepción de su cabello blanco, Claire sería la de siempre, pero su instinto le decía todo lo contrario.

Ella no era humana.

Como Jim.

Como él.

No le llevó mucho tiempo pedirle que no quería volver a saber nada ni de ella ni de Jim. Claire al principio se rió, casi convencida de que aquello se debía a un efecto del exceso de analgésicos, pero cuando Toby le dijo que quería que AAAAAARGH se fuera con ellos la cosa cambió. 

—Vas a romperle el corazón, Toby. No le hagas esto.

Sabía que se refería a Jim. Claire siempre velaba por él, por encima de todo el mundo, incluso de sí misma. Pero Toby no dio su brazo a torcer. No quería saber nada más sobre los Cazadores de Trolls, ni del Nuevo Mercado Troll, ni de brujas, ni de todo lo demás.

Se acabó.

Sólo esa vez, en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital, Toby fue testigo real de la ira de Claire. Ni siquiera cuando fueron a rescatarle pudo apreciar cómo su poder había aumentado en los últimos años. Pero si Jim le había inspirado terror, Claire tampoco andaba lejos. El halo de oscuridad que la había envuelto, junto a las marcas venosas que cubrieron su cuerpo y sus ojos negros y púrpuras le hacían parecer un personaje sacado de una novela gráfica de terror.

Afortunadamente, todo se quedó en un susto, pero no había vuelto a saber nada de AAAAAARGH, Jim y Claire desde entonces. ¿Los había echado de menos? Sí ¿Quería volver a tenerlos en su vida? Probablemente no.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Toby, aún sin creerse de que alguien pudiera secuestrar a Jim así como así.

Claire apretó las piernas aún más contra su pecho.

—Es un idiota, siempre queriéndome proteger —explicó ella con rabia—. Por lo visto, llevaban un tiempo persiguiéndome y yo no me di cuenta. Me tendieron una emboscada, mientras hacía una patrulla en torno al Nuevo Mercado Troll y consiguieron inyectarme algo que ralentizara mis reflejos y me impidiera utilizar mis poderes. Jim, siempre sensible a los olores desconocidos, llegó a tiempo para rescatarme, pero resultaba que esa gente no había venido a por mí, sino por él. Aún ni sé cómo lo hicieron, parecían que conocían bien cada uno de los movimientos de Jim, como si llevaran tiempo estudiándole. Tuvieron que dispararle varios calmantes hasta que consiguieron que noquearle del todo. Antes de que pudiera recobrar todos mis sentidos, ya se habían marchado.

A Toby se le erizó la piel por el terror. ¿Quién había sido el insensato que habían pensado que era buena idea secuestrar al Cazador de Trolls? ¿Cual era el objetivo? ¿Suplantadores? ¿Hechiceros? Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas.

—¿Dónde… dónde crees que lo tienen? —preguntó Toby con cautela.

Claire clavó sus ojos chocolates en el suyo.

—En el Área 49-B.

Toby palideció.

—No.

—Toby…

—¡No! —gritó él con histeria.

Intentó levantarse, pero estaba torpe y sus movimientos eran lentos. Claire le ayudó, aunque temblaba por la desesperación.

—Necesito sacarle de allí, T.P.

—Si ya no está muerto, lo estará pronto —se lamentó él mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla derecha—. Yo no soy nada en comparación a Jim. Él es la puta joya de la corona de la investigación alienígena.

—¡Él no es alienígena! —chilló ella con voz rota.

—Les da igual, Claire, para ellos cualquier cosa que esté fuera de la norma lo es.

Toby quería largarse de allí. Correr a su cuarto y esconderse bajo la seguridad de las mantas su cama, pero Claire no le iba a dejar escapar con tan fácilmente.

—Él es tu mejor amigo, Toby.

—Lo era.

—Él sigue viéndote como tal —insistió la bruja con tristeza—. Nunca se ha perdonado que te pasara lo que te pasó.

—Jim nunca tuvo la culpa de nada —se apresuró él en desmentir.

—Tú tampoco la tienes.

Toby se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas resecas y gordinflonas. Claire soltó un sollozo.

—No elegiste ser medio alienígena —continuó ella—. Tú no tienes culpa de que los del Área 49-B os secuestraran y experimentaran con vosotros. Lo que te hicieron fue horrible, Toby. Eso nunca te lo discutimos y habríamos estado dispuestos a quedarnos contigo el tiempo que hubieras necesitado. 

—Fui un arrogante, Claire —le interrumpió Toby temblando—. Pensé que era una pasada que mi madre hubiera sido medio akiridiana. Cuando Aja y Krel lo descubrieron no podía ni creérmelo ¡por fin era especial! Aunque no tuviera ninguna habilidad especial como los akiridianos, no pude evitar que se me subiera a la cabeza. Además, estaba furioso con vosotros por haberme dejado atrás, por lo que me convencí que no os necesitaba. Me apoyé en AAAAAARGH, quién no compartía mi visión de romper el contacto con vosotros, pero lo aceptó después de todo por mí. Fui un descuidado y, por supuesto, el Área 49-B me tenía perfectamente traqueado. No les costó pillarme desprevenido y sin AAAAAARGH  para que nos secuestraran.

—Toby…

—¿Sabes qué probaron a extirparme el riñón sin anestesia para observar si sufría algún tipo de reacción alienígena? Mala idea, obviamente. Tuvieron que anestesiarme porque estuve a punto de morir por el shock. Algo parecido pasó con el ojo, seguro que andará todavía por alguno de esos laboratorios si te descuidas. Aja y Krel me advirtieron de los riesgos y nunca les tome en serio ¿Consecuencia? Esto que ves hoy —Toby se señaló de arriba abajo—. Varias enfermedades crónicas a consecuencia de la extirpación de una parte de mis órganos, una depresión de caballo, una adicción a los analgésicos ¡Y la más extrema de las soledades porque no puto merezco a nadie!

Claire le dio un sopapo tan fuerte que asustó a la Señora Norris. Sus ojos chocolates le fulminaban como pequeñas bombas de relojería.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que te abandones así cacho memo? ¿Porque te repugnas a ti mismo? Nosotros te queremos, Toby ¡AAAAAARGH y Blinky te quieren, tu abuela te adoraba, Jim y yo te queremos como si fueras nuestro hermano y Darci te sigue queriendo pese haber sido un auténtico gilipollas con ella! —Toby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas—. ¡Eres un egoísta solo por pensar que porque tú ya no te respetas a ti mismo los demás no vamos a quererte igual! No fue justo que nos apartaras de tu lado, pero lo hicimos porque nos lo pediste, porque realmente creíamos que necesitabas salir de todo este embrollo mágico-troll. ¡De haber sabido que empezar de cero sería convertirte en lo que eres hoy te habríamos dado de hostias mucho antes!

Su mejilla ardía contra su mano. Toby se sentó en la silla de la cocina, incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas que se sentían como la gelatina. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, temblando como una hoja. Entonces, sintió el cálido abrazo de Claire rodeando su fofo cuerpo y no pudo más. Rompió a llorar a lágrima viva. Por él, por Nana, por Darci, por AAAAAARGH, por los años perdidos junto con Jim y Claire, por… por Krel y por no haberse podido despedir de Aja cuando volvió sola y destrozada a Akiridion-5.

Básicamente por todo.

—Lo siento —balbuceó él sin parar contra su hombro.

Ella acarició su espalda hasta que consiguió calmarse. Entonces, le sujetó de los hombros y dijo:

—Necesito llegar al Área 49-B, T.P. La última vez contamos con la ayuda de Aja, pero esta vez estoy totalmente sola. Tú conoces ese lugar mejor que nadie. ¿Sabes dónde pueden haber retenido a Jim?

—Claire, ese lugar es el puto infierno, si te atrapan…

—No lo harán —le interrumpió ella.

—No te ofendas, Claire, pero han conseguido atrapar a Jim, el maldito Cazador de Trolls.

—Han capturado a mi novio, si piensan que van atraparme a mí cuando tengo toda la intención de arrasar con todo lo que me encuentre van listos —sus ojos se volvieron negros—. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde puede estar?

Toby hizo memoria. Él había sido uno de los pacientes más inofensivos que habían estado retenidos en el Área 49-B por aquel entonces, pero Jim era un medio troll reconocido por haber matado a Gumnar el Usurpador. Era casi seguro que debían tenerlo preso en los sótanos, muy cerca de los quirófanos. Claire asintió cuando Toby le dio las indicaciones y se puso en pie contra la ventana. Cerró los ojos y respiró bien hondo.

De repente, el aire cambió. La Señora Norris salió escopeteada de allí tan pronto sintió la magia oscura salir de Claire. Las venas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo y se elevó ligeramente en el aire. Toby sintió su corazón palpitar contra sus oídos cuando apareció el portal en mitad de su cocina.

—¡Espera! ¡Darci me dijo que no usabas los portales porque Morgana sabía que podías atravesarlos sin utilizar la Vara de las Sombras! ¡Te va a pillar!

—¿Cómo crees que he venido hasta aquí, T.P.? —replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Claire era la enemiga pública número uno de Morgana. Además, ¿y si la atrapaba? ¿Y si Morgana volvía apoderarse de su cuerpo? ¿Y si llegaba al Área 49-B y la capturaban? ¿Y si llegaba al Área 49-B y la capturaban estando poseída por Morgana? ¿Y si encontraba a Jim muerto? ¿Y si la mataban? Todo parecía resultar ser un escenario terriblemente catastrófico si Claire se iba por su cuenta.

—No puedo dejarte que vayas tú sola —dijo Toby convenciéndose de que todavía podía imponerse sobre ella.

Claire alzó una ceja.

—Toby, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ahora serías más un estorbo que ayuda.

—Tú misma lo has dicho Claire: yo conozco ese sitio mejor que nadie —dijo él con satisfacción—. Me necesitas, lo sabes.

Claire se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero antes de que Toby se diera cuenta, la bruja le había cogido de la muñeca y había clavado sus penetrantes ojos azabaches purpúreos en el suyo.

—No te separes de mí bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

Toby jamás se esperó que fuera a volver adentrarse al vórtice de oscuridad. Claire parecía tener demasiada práctica, pues no pareció titubear ni por un instante de hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Escuchó un chasquido a lo lejos y un resplandor dorado acercarse hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera apreciar la figura furiosa de Morgana, se encontró de nuevo en tierra firme. Estaban sobre los tejados de uno de los edificios de oficinas del Área 49-B. Era plena luz del día y el lugar estaba repleto de gente andando de un lado a otro. Claire estiró su cuerpo, como si tuviera los músculos agarrotados.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que anocheciera? —preguntó Toby aterrado porque les vieran.

—Jugamos con el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor —le explicó Claire vigilando la afluencia de la carretera principal.

En ese momento, a Toby se le pasó por la cabeza un plan que no habían contemplado.

—¿Claire? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Porque nos van a pillar. Las celdas y las habitaciones tienen sistema de alarma.

—Con esto.

Claire sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que irradiaba una luz azul que le era más que familiar. El amuleto de Merlín.

—¿Crees que Jim estará en condiciones como para pelear, Claire?

—Subestimas demasiado su resistencia —replicó ella ofendida—. Jim ya no es el troll que abandonó Arcadia, T.P.

A Toby no le pasó por alto que Claire se refiriera a Jim como troll y no como medio troll, pero no le pareció prudente hacer un interrogatorio en ese momento. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera ese derecho. 

—Necesito que tengas en tu mente en qué edificio y a qué nivel puede estar Jim. Será mucho más fácil llegar a través de un localizador en tu mente. 

Toby contuvo el aire, pero hizo lo que Claire le pidió. Volvieron a entrar en el vórtice, aunque esta vez fueron más rápidos y no se toparon con Morgana. O eso quiso pensar él, ya que esa vez había preferido mantener los ojos cerrados. Se atrevió abrirlos cuando un fuerte olor a desinfectante le inundó la nariz, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Habían aparecido en mitad de un laboratorio que estaba repleto de gente que los observaron patidifusos. Claire sólo le susurró:

—Agáchate y cúbrete.

Toby no titubeó en obedecerla. Se sorprendió por su propia agilidad cuando se deslizó bajo uno de los escritorios mientras Claire recitó dos palabras que no entendió. Un resplandor negro, con la fuerza de una tornado, salió de ella y el laboratorio fue inundado por un montón de gritos. Dos segundos después, sólo se escucharon los cuerpos cayendo como pesos muertos por el lugar. La piel de Toby se puso de gallina y empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber hecho pis antes de venir. Claire se agachó y sonrió. Parecía la de siempre, pero el instinto de Toby —lo poco que se había sobredesarrollado tras tantos experimentos— le gritaba que huyera de ella. La bruja notó su intranquilidad.

—Sólo están inconscientes. ¿Quieres continuar o te vas a quedar aquí a riesgo de que te pillen otra vez?

Toby acompañaría al mismísimo Gumnar antes de exponerse a que le atraparan de nuevo. Aceptó la ayuda de Claire para salir de su escondite y siseó de dolor. El efecto de los analgésicos estaba empezando a desaparecer. Se cagó en el universo por no haberse traído un bote con él. Claire no pareció darse cuenta de su malestar; es más, una mueca de preocupación estaba marcada en su rostro marcado con venas. Toby intentaba no mirarla demasiado, pues le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Por dónde?

Toby dio un pequeño bote al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Había perdido la costumbre de interaccionar con otros seres vivos que no fueran gatos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía aquel lugar. Claire resopló irritada por su poca utilidad, pero no dijo nada. Decidieron salir al pasillo para situarse mejor. Al menos, las señaléticas sí le resultaban familiares.

—Creo que es por allí —señalando al sentido contrario de los quirófanos hacia la salida.

La verdad es que Toby no tenía idea de hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Su instinto no paraba de chillarle que por qué coño estaba ahí. Tenía que haberse quedado en casa viendo “El precio justo” en lugar de haber ido al mismísimo Infierno para salvar a alguien al que ya no consideraba siquiera su amigo. ¿Quién los necesitaba después de todo? Si Jim y Claire no lo hubieran abandonado en Arcadia nada de esto habría sucedido. Jamás habría descubierto su parte alienígena inútil ni le habrían secuestrado una panda científicos chiflados financiados por el Estado. Tendría todos sus órganos intactos y habría sido feliz viviendo en el Nuevo Mercado Troll con sus mejores amigos. 

Un dolor inundó el pecho de Toby y sabía bien que no se debía a su arritmia. Claire sintió su ansiedad y posó su mano negra sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres volver a casa? —preguntó sin rodeos, pero con los ojos achocolatados repletos de simpatía.

Le encantaría, pero algo se lo impedía. Una vocecita en el fondo de su cerebro, similar al de su yo de dieciséis años, le estaba echando en cara que debía ser muy gilipollas si iba a permitir que Jim pasara por la misma mierda que había sufrido él. Era su mejor amigo y era su maldita responsabilidad cuidar de él.

Toby suspiró cansado, un dolor agudo y familiar le inundaba la zona de su riñón y sufría pinchazos por el abdomen. Sin embargo, decidió llevar la contraria a las órdenes de su instinto:

—No.

—Bien. Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, T.P.: ¿por dónde?

Toby la guió hasta los quirófanos, sorprendiéndose de que no se hubieran encontrado con nadie. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ante la puerta amarilla que daba entrada a las salas de intervención Toby se quedó estático. Hay quienes dicen que uno no está en paz consigo mismo hasta que vuelve a visitar los lugares donde sufrieron sus peores traumas y son capaces de lidiar con sus emociones. 

Aquello era una puta patraña.

¿Cómo se podía superar la extirpación de sus órganos? ¿O los experimentos? ¿El ver cómo asesinaban a uno de tus amigos delante tus ojos? Los gritos de Krel aún retumbaban en el fondo de su cabeza. Si no hubiera sido por la arrogancia de Toby, jamás les habrían pillado, Krel jamás habría muerto. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y le costaba respirar.

—¡Toby!

Claire se interpuso entre él y la puerta. Le había cogido de su cara y le había forzado a que se enfocara únicamente en ella.

—No va a pasarte nada, T.P. —le dijo ella convencida—. Ellos no van a volver a ponerte la mano encima. Antes hago saltar este sitio por los aires, ¿vale?

Toby asintió con la cabeza tembloroso. Su voz era cálida y reconfortante, siempre lo había sido. Claire siempre había sido una gran amiga, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que era la mismísima entidad del mal. Pero ella no estaría con Jim si hubiera sido el caso, ¿verdad? De repente, Claire abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Toby.

—Jim está allí —respondió Claire sin apartar la vista del pasillo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Puedo sentirle.

Toby no estaba muy puesto en lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos. Llevaban diez años juntos y él era medio troll y ella una bruja. Se preguntó si se habrían casado o algo por el estilo y, como consecuencia, compartían ahora un vínculo super especial e irrompible. La verdad es que aquello sonaba muy a Jim y a Claire. Eran lo más cliché que podía existir en cuestión de historias de amor.

Claire le dio la mano y le arrastró hasta donde su percepción mágica la estaba guiando. Toby seguía extrañado de que no se hubieran topado con nadie todavía, sobre todo porque aquel lugar estaba atestado de cámaras.

—Las he desconectado tan pronto hemos entrado aquí —explicó Claire de repente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Toby sin entender.

—Las cámaras. No es muy difícil generar un cortocircuito cuando dispones de magia para hacerlo —contestó ella como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Ahora lees también la mente? —preguntó Toby atónito.

Claire soltó una carcajada.

—Toby, no necesito leerte la mente para saber lo que piensas —dijo la bruja, pero Toby le respondió con un gesto confuso y ella suspiró—. No paras de mirar a las cámaras y a tu alrededor, como si fueran atacarnos en cualquier momento.

—Es que pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Claire ignoró su último comentario, sobre todo porque toda su atención se volcó en una puerta gris con una inscripción que rezaba “Laboratorio 2430-E”. La bruja tuvo que empujarle para que entrara tras ella y contuvieron la respiración cuando entraron a la sala. El lugar estaba a oscuras y no parecía haber nadie, sin embargo un suave gruñido se escuchaba al fondo de la sala, dentro de lo que parecía una jaula de grandes dimensiones.

Jim.

Claire corrió sin pensarlo hacia él, pero Toby se quedó a una distancia prudencial, acostumbrando su ojo a la oscuridad. Si su instinto alienígena super avanzado había gritado que se apartara de Claire, ahora le había advertido que la presencia de aquella criatura que estaba encerrada en esa jaula era lo más parecido a la muerte. Era incapaz de moverse y ni siquiera le había avistado.

—Jim, mírame, ¿estás bien? —susurraba Claire—. ¿Qué te han dado, mi amor?

Hasta ese momento, Jim había mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió Toby tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror. Sus ojos eran amarillos y brillantes, como los de sus profesores cuando ingirieron el café compuesto por la arena sepulcral. ¿Cómo demonios habían descubierto en el Área 49-B que existía ese material? 

Jim rugió y golpeó la jaula con intención de atacar a Claire, pero los barrotes soltaron un chispazo que le tiró contra la pared. Sin lugar a dudas, los del Área 49-B habían dispuesto las mejores medidas para mantener al Cazador de Trolls bajo control. Claire gritó su nombre angustiada y se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo se desactiva esto?

Toby era incapaz de pronunciar palabra del terror. ¡Dios! Realmente tenía que haber ido al baño antes de venirse. 

—No… no lo sé, nunca me han metido en una de esas.

Claire chasqueó la lengua furiosa y Toby apreció el brillo púrpura en sus ojos.

—¿No… no puedes usar tu magia para desactivarla?

—Si genero otro cortocircuito es casi seguro que vayan a dispararse todas las alarmas —explicó ella nerviosa buscando el cuadro eléctrico con la linterna de su teléfono—. No sé si podré liberar a Jim a tiempo. Estando así no puedo dejarle suelto, podría matar a alguien sin dudarlo.

—Claire, ¿y si ya es permanente? —preguntó Toby aterrado—. Conoces la arena sepulcral, si ha estado mucho tiempo colocado es probable que los efectos sean permanentes.

—No —se negó ella.

—Claire…

—¡Que no, Toby! —gritó ella rabiosa—. Él siempre vuelve a mí. Siempre. 

¡Madre mía! Eso sí que era peliculero, pero no podía discutirla. Claire siempre parecía convencida de lo que hacía, incluso cuando no tenía razón. La bruja continuó rebuscando por la sala mientras Jim seguía rugiendo y caminando a cuatro patas dentro de la jaula. Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, aunque ninguno apreció las pisadas lejanas de los militares que estaban descendiendo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el sótano en el que se encontraban.

Claire encontró el cuadro de luces detrás de un ridículo cuadro del cuerpo humano. Lo tiró con violencia con su magio y lo abrió. La bruja lo estudió con detenimiento. Toby vaciló si debía acercarse o no, convencido de que sería más una traba que una ayuda. Claire toqueteó algunos de los interruptores, apagando y encendiendo varias luces, hasta que bajó uno que provocó una especie de zumbido que salió de la estructura de la jaula.

Claire se acercó de nuevo adonde Jim y la muy insensata fue a tocar la jaula. Toby intentó detenerla, pero cuando fue a sujetarla del brazo la bruja ya había agarrado uno de los barrotes. No ocurrió nada, pero Jim volvió a reaccionar y a golpearse contra la jaula con intención de atacarles.

Toby se tropezó con sus propios pies del terror y cayó sobre su trasero. Claire, en cambio, no se movió. Se quedó mirando al troll muy fijamente y éste hizo lo mismo, enseñando los dientes.

—Voy a entrar.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Te va a matar si lo haces!

—Necesita recuperar sus emociones humanas y yo soy el ancla que necesita para hacerlo —explicó Claire desesperada.

La bruja miró a su alrededor y encontró algo junto a la jaula que captó su atención. Lo cogió y se lo lanzó. Toby no lo atrapó al vuelo y cayó sobre su barriga, pero reconoció aquel objeto. Un táser. El joven la miró sin entender.

—Vigila la puerta, por favor. No dejes que entre nadie bajo ningún concepto o se alterará aún más.

—Claire, yo no… yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Claro que puedes! —Claire sonrió con tristeza—. Puedes con esto y mucho más, T.P. 

Toby no entendía cómo tras tantos años separados, Claire todavía fuera capaz de confiar en él como lo había hecho en el pasado. Él sería incapaz de creer en sí mismo, más aún si se comparaba con sus amigos. Claire se había vuelto una bruja poderosa, temerosa, pero guay después de todo. Jim era el Cazador de Trolls, el que tenía una espada y una armadura molonas y un cuerpo actualizado y super fuerte. ¿Y él? Era un cuarto de alien. Y ya. En consecuencia tenía un sexto sentido que le hacía tener más miedo de lo habitual, la sangre gris y un imán para los problemas. Es más, ni siquiera era como los akiridianos. Su cuerpo era doscientos por cien biológico y su parte alienígena había estado aislada en un rincón de su cerebro hasta que Krel la detectó por pura casualidad un día que salieron juntos a patrullar por Arcadia. 

Desde entonces todo había sido problemas.

—Tierra llamando a Toby —le llamó la atención Claire chasqueando los dedos—. Ve hacia la puerta y bloqueala, casi puedo oírles desde aquí.

El corazón de Toby empezó a latir fuerte contra su pecho y pensó que aquello no sería bueno para su pobre arritmia. Claire ya se había dirigido hacia la puerta de la jaula dispuesta a abrir la puerta y Jim no le quitaba ojo de encima. 

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo vas a traerle de vuelta?

Claire dudó en responder.

—Él y yo tenemos… una forma peculiar de conectar. Es más, procura no reaccionar cuando ocurra —la bruja sacudió la cabeza—. Aún mejor: no mires. Centra toda tu atención en que nadie entre a esta sala. 

Toby terminó obedeciendo poco seguro de que aquello fuera a salir bien. Arrastró no sin esfuerzo una mesa contra la puerta e intentó hacer lo mismo con un mueble archivador, aunque no tuvo éxito. Podía escuchar los soldados al fondo del pasillo. Hubiera jurado que había escuchado las armas cargarse. Entonces, oyó esa voz que todavía le perseguía en todas sus pesadillas:

—No quiero cadáveres, los quiero vivos por el momento. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Joder, joder, joder, joder. 

Kubritz estaba allí. 

La puta coronel Kubritz. 

Toby empezó a hiperventilar. Tenían que salir de allí. ¡Ya! Se giró en dirección a la jaula y, entonces, contuvo un grito. Claire estaba de rodillas frente a Jim, quién tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de su novia. A primera vista, habría parecido un simple abrazo, pues Jim había pegado el cuerpo de Claire contra el suyo, pero había algo que no encajaba. La bruja se había quitado la cazadora y la blusa, quedando descubierta su espalda llena de venas negras y púrpuras junto a un estrambótico rastro de sangre que caía desde donde se encontraban los dientes afilados de Jim en su cuello hasta su cintura.

El ojo de Toby se nubló. Le habían entrado unas fuertes náuseas que acentuaron los pinchazos de su hígado e intensificado el dolor de su riñón. Jamás pensó que tendría que ver a su mejor amigo asesinando a su novia de una forma tan salvaje y despreciable. De repente, oyó un disparo contra la puerta. A Toby le costó reaccionar, pero se armó con el táser, aún no muy seguro si tenía que atacar a la bestia o a los monstruos que querían entrar en aquel laboratorio.

Se oyó otro disparo contra la puerta. 

Pensó en Darci. ¿Por qué la había instado a que le expulsara de su vida? Había sido un auténtico capullo con ella. Darci le había querido incluso después de haber salido del Área 49-B, había estado dispuesta a volver con él y empezar desde cero si Toby no hubiera sido tan cabronazo con ella. Incluso después de haberle dejado, ella había seguido llamando y apareciendo en su casa hasta que se cansó de sus desprecios. 

Escuchó a Jim rugir, pero no se atrevió a mirar. No le gustaba la idea de que la última visión de su vida fuera a su mejor amigo con intención de devorarle.

Mierda. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de la Señora Norris ahora? Claire estaba muerta y Jim estaba fuera de sus cabales. Moriría de hambre, eso seguro. Bueno, nunca se llevaron bien y la muy perra merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que el escritorio que la había bloqueado se movió.

Toby tragó saliva. Notaba el líquido caliente extenderse por sus pantalones y no podía lucir más ridículo en aquel pijama que le quedaba demasiado ajustado por la barriga y con un estampado de Gun Robot. Tendría que haberse puesto algo más decente para morir, no aquel estúpido pijama.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y Toby cerró su ojos antes de pulsar el botón del táser. Escuchó un grito ensordecedor, seguido de un disparo. Sintió un dolor terrible en su rodilla, aunque aquello no había sido nada en comparación a la intervención casi consciente de la extirpación de su ojo. No obstante, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra algo en la cabeza.

Lo último que le pareció escuchar fue el tintineo del Amuleto de Merlín.

Aunque tal vez hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas.

Xx.

Le despertó un pitido.

Abrió su ojo, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlo porque una fuerte luz blanca le cegó. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido con la luz puesta y su cuarto no olía tanto a desinfectante. Escuchó entonces una máquina que empezó a pitar y se dio cuenta que tenía algo en la nariz. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de unas gafas de oxígeno. Abrió de nuevo el ojo, acojonado de estar en aquella reconocida habitación que se había pasado meses encerrado, pero se encontró con una pared pintada en rosa palo con pequeños estampados de unicornios.

¿Pero qué coño?

—Estás en una habitación del área infantil del Hospital de Arcadia, si es eso lo que te preguntas —dijo una voz que se encontraba en su lado ciego.

Toby reconoció el tono amistoso y cálido de Jim y tuvo que girar la cabeza para encontrarse a su amigo medio troll sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Vestía una sudadera, vaqueros y playeras de la talla de un jugador de baloncesto. 

Entonces todo le volvió como si le hubieran dado un bofetón a su cerebro. 

La Señora Norris manchando su moqueta de harina. Claire cubierta de venas oscuras. El vórtice. Morgana. El Área 49-B. Jim bajo los efectos de la arena sepulcral y Claire atrapada en sus brazos mientras era devorada por él.

Toby intentó alejarse de él todo lo que pudo aterrado y Jim se levantó preocupado. ¡Joder! Siempre olvidaba lo alto e intimidante que era.

—¡Tobes! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

—¡Tú la mataste!

Jim parpadeó confundido y Toby se fijó que sus ojos eran azules, como siempre lo habían sido, y no amarillos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mataste a Claire! ¡Te vi cómo devorabas su cuello en la jaula!

—¿De qué demonios…? —entonces su expresión cambió a una avergonzada—. ¡Oh! ¿Lo viste? Madre mía, menuda vergüenza…

—¡Vergüenza me daría a mí asesinar a mi novia!

Jim suspiró incómodo.

—Tobes, que no he matado a Claire, que está vivita y coleando en la cafetería.

—¡Mientes!

—Que no, que es una cosa que tenemos ella y yo… —carraspeó incómodo—. Mira, no sé si es esta la primera conversación que tendríamos que tener tras estar tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero te juro que Claire está bien. Es sólo que tengo cierta dependencia física a su… cuerpo. 

Toby parpadeó sin comprender.

—Digamos que nuestra afección no es del todo humana y que a veces para contentar a este lado... troll —se señaló a sí mismo—, tengo que calmar ciertas necesidades. 

—¿Qué necesidades?

—Mierda Toby, ¿me vas hacerlo decir en voz alta? —replicó Jim avergonzado.

—¿Decirme el qué? No entiendo ni una puta palabra de lo que me estás contando. 

—Tengo que alimentarme de la sangre de Claire para no dejarme llevar por mi faceta más troll —explicó él sin atreverse a mirarle—. Al principio fue un poco raro, ya sabes, ¿quién se dedica a morder a su novia para beber de su sangre? Pero digamos que a Claire no le importa y el hecho de que sea una bruja es un plus que hace que esto sea más llevadero. Además, es algo que sólo hacemos cuando… ya sabes, no tengo que darte detalles, pero Claire sabía bien que la mejor forma de que volviera a ser yo era precisamente permitiéndome beber de ella. Me conoce demasiado bien, la verdad.

Toby se preguntó si estaba tomándole el pelo, pero Jim tenía las manos inquietas sobre sus piernas y no paraba de patalear nervioso contra el suelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un troll y no un puto vampiro, Jimbo?

Jim no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Toby no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Casi no recordaba lo que era reírse y le dolían las comisuras de los labios por la falta de costumbre. 

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jim? No consigo recordar nada después de veros a ti y a Claire hacer lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo.

—¿No recuerdas el momento en el que taseaste la cara a Kubritz?

Toby abrió mucho su ojo.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

—Tío, le achicharraste la cara —explicó Jim asombrado—. Está en la UCI ahora mismo, pero mi madre me ha dicho que no hay buen diagnóstico para ella. 

—¡Que se joda! —escupió él con odio.

Jim sonrió, aunque la ilusión no llegó a sus ojos.

—No hará más daño, Tobes. Van a cerrar el Área 49-B.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo es posible? La concejala Nuñez intentó hacerlo la vez que me secuestraron, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Bueno, digamos que la última vez no se nos ocurrió recoger pruebas suficientes para cerrarlo sin que te involucráramos a ti —explicó Jim—. Esta vez, Claire se ha tomado su tiempo para llenar un par de discos duros que les relacionan con varios casos de experimentación humana, personas desaparecidas y cuentas en las Islas Caimán. Es probable que caigan varias sedes que hay por todo el país.

—¡Cielos! ¡Nunca te hagas enemigo de Claire Nuñez o lo pagarás caro! —comentó Toby fascinado—. ¿Pero cuándo demonios ha conseguido toda esa información?

—¡Oh! Creo que no quiero saber esa parte, cuando quise darme cuenta que ya había dado los discos duros a su madre —respondió él con una mueca molesta—. Si algo he aprendido de Claire es que a veces es mejor no hacer preguntas.

Toby le observó en silencio y después miró al techo cubierto de grietas y alguna que otra mancha de humedad.

—Lo siento mucho, Jim.

Su amigo no respondió, supuso que porque había demasiadas cosas que decir y pocas energías para sacar toda la mierda que había entre ellos.

—Más lo siento yo, Tobes.

—¿Crees que existiría la posibilidad de que volvamos a ser amigos?

No se atrevía a girar la cabeza en su dirección, le daba demasiada vergüenza encararle.

—Hasta donde yo sé, jamás he dejado de considerarte mi amigo Toby.

Toby sintió su ojo humedecerse y los sollozos acumularse en su gargante. Jim agarró su mano y la apretó controlando su fuerza. Toby lloró sonoramente, mientras que Jim lo hizo en silencio. ¡Qué curioso! Jim siempre había sido el llorón de los dos y ahora era él el que estaba gimiendo como un bebé cuando necesitaba la atención de su madre. Cuando consiguió calmarse, Jim comentó:

—Tengo dos condiciones si quieres que mantengamos el contacto. No son solo mías, Claire y mi madre insisten en ello.

—¿Cuales?

—Se acabó esa mierda de no tomarse la medicación, atiborrarse a analgésicos, alimentarse a base de comida basura, autocompadecerse y dejarse morir. Tienes mucha vida por delante, Tobes.

Toby asintió inseguro de poder cumplir esa parte, pero se prometió a sí mismo intentarlo.

—¿Cual es la segunda condición?

—Que retomes el contacto también con Darci.

—No.

—Toby…

—Fui un capullo con ella. No merezco ni que me mire —tragó saliva—. Ella se enfurecería si me viera así.

—La verdad es que sí que se cabreó bastante cuando te vio en cama —comentó él con una sonrisa.

Toby palideció.

—¿Darcy está aquí? ¿Por qué? ¡Si estaba viviendo en Nueva York! ¿Por qué le habéis dicho nada, cabrones?

—Ventajas de tener una mejor amiga que puede llevarte de un sitio a otro en menos de un segundo —dijo Jim sacudiendo los hombros.

—Sobre ese asunto, ¿no se supone que Claire no debería utilizar su poder para atravesar portales a riesgo de que se escapara Morgana?

El troll hizo como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta y miró el teléfono.

—Se está haciendo tarde y tú deberías descansar.

—Jim… —a Toby no le gustaba que le ocultaran ese tipo de cosas.

—El tiempo al tiempo, Toby. Aún es pronto para que lo sepas.

Toby fue incapaz de interpretar la lumbre de sus ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Duérmete, mi madre vendrá enseguida a darte un chequeo.

Quería saber más, pero algo le decía que no tendría sentido presionar donde no debía. No por el momento.

—¿Jim?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

Jim sonrió con simpatía.

—Más bien por la noche, pero sí. Cuenta con vernos a Claire y a mí mañana.

El troll abrió la ventana de la habitación dispuesto a salir.

—¿Jim?

Giró la cabeza en su dirección, expectante.

—¿Podrías alimentar a la estúpida de mi gata? Se vuelve una auténtica perra si no la das de comer.

Jim ahogó una carcajada, pero dijo:

—Cuenta con ello.

—No te la comas, ¿eh? Aunque se lo merezca.

El troll puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no como gatos, Tobes —sacó una pierna hacia fuera—. Descansa tío.

—Buenas noches, Jimbo.

Y desapareció.

Toby se quedó mirando al techo de nuevo intentando coger el sueño de nuevo. Le dolía como mil demonios la pierna escayolada, aunque había sufrido cosas peores. Aún así, rezó para que la Doctora Lake viniera pronto para darle su cóctel favorito de analgésicos. Giró la cabeza hacia la silla de Jim y se dio cuenta que había un periódico arrugado y mal puesto. No pudo leer bien el titular, por lo que extendió el brazo con cuidado de no mover demasiado la vía.

El periódico estaba fechado a trece de febrero, cuatro días después de que Claire apareciera en su casa pidiéndole que le ayudara a rescatar a Jim. El titular rezaba:

_ “ _ **_Continúan las incógnitas de la masacre en la base militar de Arcadia Oaks_ **

_ Aún se desconocen las causas del asesinato masivo de militares y científicos en el asentimiento reconocido a nivel popular como ‘Área 49-B’” _

Toby escuchó como la máquina que registraba su pulsación empezaba a pitar sonoramente, consecuencia de la macabra excitación que había sentido por primera vez en años. Sin embargo, un maravilloso cosquilleo de placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando terminó de leer la noticia y aquella frase seguía rebotando en su cerebro. Recurriría a ella en sus momentos bajos, saboreándola, disfrutándola y recordándole que aquel diez de febrero “no hubo supervivientes” en la terrible masacre del Área 49-B.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Os debía la historia de Toby que TODAS/OS me lleváis tiempo suplicando y aquí está por fin. No sé si era lo que esperabais o no, pero me parecía interesante darle una vuelta y hacer lo contrario a lo que todos pensabais. Estoy contenta con el resultado de este one-shot, muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero el principio sobre todo es muy el estilo que suelo escribir yo en mis relatos.
> 
> Espero de corazón que os guste.
> 
> Seguiré publicando más one-shots e intentaré desarrollar algún que otro smut que me habéis pedido. Por lo demás, aprovecho para deciros que si os gusta Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, estoy trabajando en un long fic de la saga que se llama Wicked Game. Os animo encarecidamente a que lo leáis.
> 
> ¡Pasad un día bonito!


End file.
